


Заносчивый тип

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Love/Hate, Male Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: По мере того, как взгляд Юри добирался до нижних строк, щёки Нацуки краснели всё гуще.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 1





	Заносчивый тип

— Самому-то не тошно от этой вычурности? — Нацуки небрежно бросила тетрадь на парту Юри, заставив парня в недоумении приподнять бровь. — Если по-твоему это высокий стиль, то мне тебя… Нет уж, я не привыкла жалеть манерных мудаков!

И, проигнорировав замечание возмутившейся Моники, уселась на своё место, скрестив худенькие руки на груди. Юри тихо хмыкнул. Было что-то забавное в поверхностной агрессии соклубницы. Даже милое — она будто котёнок, показывающий крохотные клыки, но ровно до тех пор, пока не получит порцию вкусностей, после чего сразу станет покладистым.

Но с покладистой Нацуки не так интересно взаимодействовать.

— Можно я… — Юри потянулся к листку с её стихотворением.

— Ещё чего! — вскрикнула Нацуки, прикрыв листок ладонями. Юри буквально почувствовал понимающую улыбку Моники позади. Она-то творение шумной соклубницы уже видела и умудрилась отыскать в откровенно детском стиле несколько плюсов. Юри же чаще всего приходилось преодолевать себя, чтобы не закатывать глаза и не провоцировать ещё больший всплеск гнева.

— Стыдишься?

Её реакция была предсказуемой. Загоревшиеся в глазах огоньки, приоткрытый рот и сжавшиеся кулачки свидетельствовали о том, что Нацуки своим же поведением загнала себя в угол. Все её слабости были как на ладони.

— Придурок, — пробубнила она, но уступила. По мере того, как взгляд Юри добирался до нижних строк, щёки Нацуки краснели всё гуще.

_Никогда не любила заносчивых типов,  
Потому что у них не бывает мозгов.  
Потому что они могут только бесить.  
Заносчивых типов мне не за что любить._

_И однажды увидев такого типа,  
Я над ним посмеюсь, потому что права.  
Потому что они могут только бесить,  
А я не хочу… не должна их любить._

_Мой друг тоже такой заносчивый тип,  
Манерный и глупый — просто невыносим.  
Он должен меня всегда только бесить,  
Но я почему-то начинаю…_


End file.
